It's Your Love
by Moonlight Angel Goddess
Summary: A Shining Time Station story. Billy Twofeathers and Stacy Jones are madly in love with each other but too scared to admit because they don't want it to interfere with jobs. One day something happens to brings the hidden feelings out in the open.
1. Feelings Hidden So Deep

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Feelings Hidden So Deep

It's a warm day outside Shining Time Station. Stacy is sitting at the ticket booth waiting for some people to buy tickets. Stacy lets out a long sigh. Dan looks over at his aunt.

"What's wrong Aunt Stacy?" Dan asked.

"It's nothing Dan." Stacy answered.

"Are you sure?" Dan asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Stacy answered.

Dan goes over to where Kara and Becky are.

"What's up Dan?" Becky asked.

"I'm not sure because my aunt has been acting really weird lately." Dan answered.

"How so?" Kara asked.

"She's always sighing than when I asked her what's wrong she tells me nothing is and I know that's not true." Dan answered.

Billy walks out of his workshop over to Stacy.

"Do you know where the hammer went?" Billy asked.

"No I don't." Stacy answered.

"Well the last time I saw it was in my workshop but now it's not there." Billy said.

"Did you trying asking Schemer?" Stacy asked.

"No I didn't." Billy answered with a smile.

Billy walks off to find Schemer and Stacy blushes a little. Becky notices Stacy blushing than she walks over.

"Are you in love with Billy by any chance?" Becky asked.

"Yes I am Becky but please don't say anything." Stacy answered.

"Why not? Don't you want him to know?" Becky asked.

"Yes I want him to know but I can't because it would interfere with our jobs here at the Station." Stacy answered.

Billy walks by with his hammer.

"Did Schemer have it?" Stacy asked.

"Yes he did and I really wish that he would ask me before he takes things from my workshop but there's no chance on that happening." Billy answered.

Billy walks back into his workshop. Stacy sighs just as the kids walk over to her.

"You have to tell him Aunt Stacy." Dan said.

"Oh Dan, if only it was the easy but it's not." Stacy replied.

Dan sighs than looks at Kara and Becky. All of a sudden J.B. King comes into the Station.

"What's going on around here?" J.B. asked.

"There is nothing going and it's been a really quiet day." Stacy answered.

J.B. looks around.

"Where is Billy at?" J.B. asked.

"He's in his workshop." Stacy answered.

J.B. goes over to Billy's workshop and knocks on the door. Billy opens the door.

"What can I help you with?" Billy asked.

"There's a switch that is broke." J.B. answered.

"Ok I'll get right on it." Billy said.

J.B. smiles than leaves. Billy gets his tools than goes outside to fix the switch. The day pass and now Stacy is home. Stacy goes to bed dreaming of being with Billy. Billy goes to bed dreaming of being with Stacy.


	2. Billy To The Rescue

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Billy To The Rescue

Its a few days later now. Stacy and the kids are just sitting around the Station. All of a sudden a younger lady walks into the Station.

"Can I help you?" Stacy asked.

"Yes I'm looking for my brother." The young lady answered.

"What his name?" Kara asked.

"Billy Twofeathers." The young lady answered.

"What's your name?" Stacy asked.

"My name is Isabelle Dawn Twofeathers but please call me Belle." The young lady answered.

"My name is Stacy Jones and I'm the Station Manger here." Stacy said.

"I'm Stacy's nephew Dan Jones, these are my friends Becky and Kara Cupper." Dan replied.

Billy comes out of the workshop but at first he doesn't notice Belle.

"William Dale Twofeathers." Belle said.

Billy looks at Belle.

"What are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"I missed you so I came to see you." Belle answered.

Billy hugs Belle.

"I've missed you too." Billy said.

Billy looks at Stacy and smiles a little which makes her blush. Belle notices. Billy goes into his workshop. Belle walks to Billy's workshop and knocks on the door. Billy looks up.

"What do you want sis?" Billy asked.

"I want to know if I can come in and talk to you." Belle answered.

"Yeah sure." Billy answered.

Belle walks into Billy's workshop and shuts the door.

"Are you in love with Stacy Jones?" Belle asked.

"Yes I am but I'm too scared too tell because I know that if we get involved it will interfere with our jobs." Billy answered.

Belle sighs.

"Well you know that you can't keep it hidden up inside because it's not good." Belle said.

"You're one to talk because I know that you're madly in love with your friend Jorgen." Billy replied.

"That's different." Belle said.

"No it's not." Billy replied.

"Whatever Billy." Belle said.

Belle leaves Billy's workshop to find Becky, Dan and Kara getting stuff together.

"Are you ready to go now Aunt Stacy?" Dan asked.

"Yes Dan I am." Stacy answered.

"Where are you going?" Belle asked.

"The kids want to go for a walk behind the Station." Stacy answered.

"Oh ok." Belle said.

Stacy takes the kids on walk behind the Station.

"It's so nice out today." Dan said.

A few hours pass and Stacy starts to get weak from the heat. All of a sudden Stacy collapses. Becky, Dan and Kara run to Stacy.

"Stacy wake up." Becky replied.

Stacy doesn't wake up.

"I'll stay here with my aunt and you two go get some help." Dan said.

Becky and Kara nod their heads than run inside. Schemer looks at them.

"What's wrong?" Schemer asked.

"Stacy fainted." Becky answered.

Belle gasps than runs to Billy's workshop. The door is wide open.

"Billy." Belle said.

"What it is?" Billy asked.

"Stacy took the kids for a walk behind the Station. Becky and Kara just came running than told Schemer that Stacy fainted." Belle answered.

Billy gets a scared look on his face than takes off outside to where Stacy is. Billy picks Stacy up in his arms and carries back inside to his workshop. Billy puts Stacy in his chair than gets a cold cloth to put on forehead. Billy sits on the corner of his desk. A few minutes pass and Stacy opens her eyes. Billy lets a sigh of relief. Stacy looks around.

"How did I get in here?" Stacy asked.

"I carried you in here after Kara and Becky came in from outside and told us what happen to you." Billy answered.

Stacy smiles a little.

"Why would you do that?" Stacy asked.

Billy sighs.

"I did it because when I found out I got really scared." Billy answered.

"Why?" Stacy asked.

Billy sighs again.

"I'm in love with you Stacy and I have been for the longest time." Billy answered.

"Did you just say you're in love with me?" Stacy asked.

"Yes I did and I meant it." Billy answered.

Stacy smiles.

"I'm in love with you too Billy." Stacy said.

Billy smiles than pulls Stacy up his arms. They start to kissing with all the passion that they have had locked up inside them. A few minutes later they break their kiss. Stacy whimpers.

"Are you ok?" Billy asked.

Stacy shakes her head. Billy gets a worried look on his face again.

"No, I'm not." Stacy answered.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

Stacy cuddles up to Billy.

"The heat really gets to me that's all." Stacy answered.

"Have you had any water today?" Billy asked.

"No, I haven't." Stacy answered.

Billy leaves his workshop and returns a few minutes later with a glass of cold water.

"Here you should drink this before you faint on me again." Billy said.

Stacy smiles and kisses Billy on the cheek. Stacy takes a sip of the water. Belle peeks into Billy's workshop and when she sees Stacy with her brother she just smiles. A few hours later Stacy is home dreaming of her future with Billy. Billy at his place dreaming of his future with Stacy and how much he loves her.


End file.
